A New Kind of Family
by mafiaprinecss01
Summary: So this is my second story and it is going to be a bunch of one-shots about the Wayne family adopting a 4 year old little girl named Rose and the chaos that is insured to come from it. Warning: Lots of fluff


**Important: Please Read or You Will Not Understand The Story !**Hi so this is my second story. It will based on a bunch of one shots all dealing with the Bat Family, and I have changed the ages of the boys. In this story Dick Grayson will be 15, Jason Todd is going to be 12, Tim Drake will be 10, and Damian Wayne will be 9 ( but he won't be in the story till later) when the story begins. The main focus is going to be on a little 4 year old girl named Rose (Rosie) Hope Wayne. She is going to be adopted by Bruce and be mostly about how the Wayne Family will manage being heroes and taking care of a little girl. Other heroes will also show up in this story including the Young Justice Team. So prepare for major fluff attacks. Don't forget to leave a review and now on with the story! ( BTY: The whole story will be in 3rd person POV and when you see this ;_insert words here_ that is someone thinking. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the interruption I don't own anything except my own characters and the plot! ( my line break doesn't work, sorry)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( Gotham's Little Angels Orphanage)

" Mr. Wayne we are so grateful for your generous donations to our facility. We are forever in debt to you. If you need anything at all please just let us know and we will do our best to help you out." The man in question laughed and waved his hand as if dismissing the thought " Oh, its no problem at all . I'm just happy to do my part to help out children in need." he spoke smiling kindly at the little old lady, who has warm brown eyes and graying hair, that ran Gotham's Little Angels Orphanage. This Orphanage was mostly run down and in desperate need of repairs, with its peeling white paint, creaky floor boards, shattered windows, and broken stair case that would almost break every time someone would step on a certain step. Bruce Wayne was always happy to help out a cause in need but he always held a special place in his heart for Ms. Jones and her little angels. Well calling the children who stayed at this orphanage all angels was a little far fetched. " Come on Mr. Wayne, let me introduce you to some of the children that are staying here." " Oh course, Ms. Jones I would love too." he responded flashing another one of his million dollar smiles. She then led Bruce to the small backyard that was also in desperate need of repair. Looking around you could see only a small sandbox and a set of swings, but this didn't bother the children at all. Instead of sad unsmiling faces Bruce thought always accompanied orphanages, he was met with huge grins and the sound of laughing children. " Kids gather around, I want to introduce you to a very special man. This children is Mr. Wayne and he is going to help us repair our home. How does that sound?" This announcement was greeted with the cheer of joy and Bruce was asked several questions form some of the younger children Are we going to get new toys?!" " I like him, he's handsome." " Are u like Superman?" " Do you know Batman! Is he cool?!" " Are you a super hero?" " Do yous have lots of monies?!" " Do you livez in a castle?!" Bruce tried to answer the questions as best as he could, but some of them just plain out amused him and he couldn't help but laugh at their innocent questions. " Alright children that is enough questions, now what do you say to Mr. Wayne?" A huge chorus of 'thank you' was heard and then the children went off in their different direction and went back to playing. Bruce sent Ms. Jones a grateful smile and looked around to see that all the children were playing with each other, all the children but one that is. Walking over to the solo child he saw a girl no older then 4 or 5 years old. In Brue's opinion she was probably the cutest little girl he has ever seen. She was small for her age and has light blond curly hair, a cute button nose with freckles spread across it, as well as, the bluest eyes he has ever seen even bluer then Dick's or his own. Walking over to her he felt as if he knew her from somewhere.

Walking over Bruce approached the little girl, sensing that someone was coming close to her the girl turned her head in the direction Bruce was coming from. "Hello" he said making the first move " hi." she responded her voice barley above a whisper. " What's your name?" she asked in her cute childish voice. " I'm Bruce Wayne, what's your name princess." looking down at the ground and giving a small smile she responded " My name iz Rose Hope Smith." After Bruce figured out the young girl name he at once realized why she looked so familiar to him. Sarah and Andrew Smith were both murdered by the Jok er last week in front of there only daughter and Batman was the one who saved Rose from being the Joker's next victim. ;_If only I was faster I could have saved this little girl from the heartache of losing her parents_ Bruce thought to himself. " Are u ok Mr. Wayne?" Rose asked staring at Bruce with her big blue doe eyes. Snapping out his thoughts he looked back down at the little girl and smiled " Yes, Rose I'm fine. I know what how about I push you on the swings? What do you say to that." Giggling Rose took off calling over her shoulder " Catch me if you can Mr. Wayne!" and he took off right after her, letting her win the race of course. Over the next cupule of weeks Brue came and visited the orphanage and supervised the construction that was happing to the old Gotham building, but he always managed to take time out of visits to play with the little girl that managed to capture his heart. Because even with the cards that life has dealt her, this little girl, this brilliant little girl still managed to be able to smile and keep on a brave face. Bruce soon realized that just like his other sons he didn't know what to do with his life till this little girl came into it. So that day right in the middle of having a imaginary tea party with Rose, he was going to adopt her so she would no longer have to be lonely.

So that night at dinner Bruce sat down his three boys and discussed this life changing matter with them. " Wow Bruce its been awhile since we all sat down and had dinner together, so what's up? Because there has to be a reason for you to bring us all together." " As a matter of fact Dick there is a reason why I brought you all together." Scoffing Jason added in " You don't have to be so formal with us were your kids not business partners." This caused the rest of the table to let out soft laughs. " Well anyways, I've decided to adopt another girl. Do you remember a Rose Smith?" he asked. " You mean the little girl who's parents were killed by the Joker, then yes I do." Dick chimed in. "Wait your going to take in another kid?" Tim burst out in shock. " Well I for one think its a grand idea master Bruce, you are giving a little girl a fresh new chance at life." Alfred called bringing in the desert. Placing it on the table Jason tuned to Bruce and demanded " Well how old is this girl?" " She is 4 years old and one of the strongest people I have had the pleasure of meeting." the table went dead quiet after he finished speaking. " So you have already made up your mind huh? Well I guess there is no way around it then. Night Bruce, night Tim, Jason." and with that Dick stormed away from the table and stormed up to his room, he was shortly fallowed by Tim and Jason after they both said their goodnights to Bruce and Alfred. Once they were out of hearing range he sighed and turned to Alfred " Am I doing the right thing Alfred? Am I making a mistake adopting her?" "I believe that what you are doing for this young girl is amazing, and I believe that the boys will eventually warm up to this idea." " Well at least one person is backing up my idea. Good night Alfred." he called over his shoulder making his way up the staircase. " As well to you Master Bruce." The next day Bruce Wayne was once again at Gotham's Little Angels Orphanage playing with Rose. " Rose is it ok if I talk to you like an adult right now?" " Sure Bruce!" she smiled widely at him. " Rose how would you like to come live with me and my three sons? Would you like that?" he asked looking into her baby blue eyes. " Will you replace my new daddy? Because... I don't want a new one, I I just want my mommy and daddy back " she asked tears starting to form in her eyes. " No Rosie, I would never replace your parents. I'm just going to take care of you in place of your actual parents because they are in heaven right now." " Ok... Mr. Bruce...I would want that very much." " Well Miss Rosie you had just made me the happiest man in the whole world!" he laughed picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. Carrying her inside her inside he wiped away her tears and said in a joyful voice " Let's go tell Ms. Jones the good news." And together the unlikely pair walked into the orphanage and promptly signed the adoption papers.

It took two weeks for all the papers to process until Rose was finally Bruce's new daughter, and the day he brought her home the Wayne manor was in utter chaos. Bruce's three older children were causing a ruckus because they did not want another kid in the house. Driving up Alfred got out of the car and opened the door for the newest Wayne so she could see her new house she would be living in. Noticing the shocked expression on her face Bruce bent down to her level and picked her up " Do you like it Rosie?" she nodded her head slowly and together the newly father and daughter made their way to the door with Alfred right on their heels. Reaching the door Bruce set the young girl down and asked putting his hand on the door " You ready to meet your new big brothers?" she took his hand and both pairs of blue eyes meet " Will they like me?" she whispered. " I'm sure they will love you." and with that Bruce opened the door to Rose's new house and life. The first thing she noticed was how quiet everything was. Looking around the room she saw a huge staircase and looking up a giant chandelier. Marveling at all the pretty colors the chandelier gave off, she didn't notice the three Wayne boys come into the room. " Is that her? She kinda of scrawny." one said with a scoff knocking Rose out of her spacing out. This was responded with the tallest boy to hit him upside the head. "Shut it Jason." " Well I like her!" responded the youngest of the three boys smiling at the young girl who was trying to hide behind Bruce's legs unsuccessfully. " Dick why don't you go show Rose to her room." " Yeah sure, come on Rose." Dick said stepping out of the line the boys had made and motioning her to fallow him. The little girl immediately ran out from behind Bruce and latched onto Dick's hand. This shocked the oldest of the Wayne boys because he couldn't believe that this little girl, who just met him, would trust him enough to just rush over and grab his hand willingly."Ummm...ok" he stuttered looking down at the insanely cute 4 year old. Leading her up the staircase and down a hallway they finally reached Rose's new room. Opening the door for the little girl they were met with a room fit for a princess. Squealing Rose ran into the room and took a look around. The walls were painted a soft pink, there was a large dollhouse in the corner of the room that was an exact replica of Wayne manor, and on the side of the room was a king sized bed filled with stuffed animals and had a princess canopy hanging over it. Rose ran to the bed and struggled to get on top of it . " Dicky! I wants up please!" she whined. Laughing at her antics Dick walked over and helped his new sister up onto the bed. " There you go Rose. How do you like your new room?" he asked lifting himself up so they were sitting on the bed together "Its pretty and weally big." she giggled.

Grabbing a stuffed bear and handing it to his new sister Dick said "Well that's good." Before they could talk any longer Alfred came into the room informing them that dinner was ready. Clutching her new teddy bear to her chest tightly " Dicky will yous help me down?" " Oh course!" he said picking up the small child and settting her down gently on the soft white carpet. Reaching up her hand Rose waited for Dick to grab it and together the pair went down to the dinning room. At dinner their was an awkward scilence saved for the occasional 'opsie" coming from Rose because she dropped her fork or spoon which caused muffled laughs from the older Wayne boys, well all except Jason that is who would just roll his eyes at the young girl's antics. After dinner was finished Bruce turned to his youngest child and said " Ok Rosie time for bed." " But I not tired." she whined ."Well we have to go to bed now because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "oks Bruce, but I want Dicky to read me a story." she replied back to her new father causing him to stare shocked at her as well as the other Wayne boys. Smiling triumphantly Dick picked up the little girl causing her to giggle saying " I would be honored to read you a story Rose." and together the pair went back into Rose's new room and Dick read his new baby sister to sleep. Only during patrol with Batman did he realize that maybe having a new sibling around wasn't going to be so bad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So yeah first chapter of a new story finished! I hope you enjoyed it and more fluff to come! Please leave a review and bye-bye! ;P


End file.
